Mi mejor amigo
by GabySalvatore
Summary: Stefan... ¿que se puede decir? todo él es una historia. SxE. Universo alterno. Él y Damon no son hermanos. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Me dirigi a la cafeteria apenas el timbre de la campana sonó. Tenia tanta hambre! No se como no estaba de mal humor.

Vi a Katy sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana y me acerqué.

- Ya comiste algo?- le pregunté.

- No, te estaba esperando.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en la mesa y fuimos a comprar nuestro almuerzo, cuando estaba pagando, alguien se me adelanto y pago

por mi.

- Stefan! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que...?

- Shhh... era un trato ¿recuerdas? - dijo llevandome a la mesa.

- Eso no es parte del trato.

- Ah no? Bueno, ahora lo es y lo será hasta que yo desaparezca de la faz de la tierra.

- Ahhhg, falta demasiado para eso.- me quejé.

- Lo se! Asi que prepara lo que le vas a responder a tus hijos cuando te pregunten quien es el hombre que viene todos los meses a

pagar tus cuentas.

Me reí.

- Pensare en algo.

Katy vino con una bandeja y cuando vio a Stefan sentado a mi lado, cogio sus cosas y dijo:

- olvide algo en el salón- y se fue.

- porque te odia?

Él se encogio de hombros y miró a otro lado.

Empezé a comer lo que tenia y vi a Damon acercandose.

- Hola, chicos ... ¿donde esta Katy?

- En el salon.-le dije- y tu.. ¿donde estabas?

- Por ahí...

- El profesor te volvio a castigar ¿no?- adivino Stefan.

- No! ¿porque siempe creen lo mismo?

- No lo se, Damon. Quizas porque te conozco desde siempre, y se que cuando no estas por ahi molestandome es porque un profesor te lo

impide.

- Cree lo que tu quieras... ¿Que te pasa Stefan?

Si no lo hubiera mencionado, no me habria dado cuenta de que Stefan se veia... triste.

Estaba segura de eso porque tambien lo conocia desde que tenia memoria.

- ¿A mi? Nada..

- Claro que si! en que piensas? Dimelo, soy tu mejor amigo!

- No tengo nada que decir

Me quede callada mirando la escena. Hablaria con él mas tarde, ahora no podia. Stefan nunca mostraba sus sentimientos en publico.

Empezamos a hablar de otras cosas y volvimos a la normalidad:

Damon y Stefan empesaron a hablar de chicas y de sus "conquistas de la semana"

Si, mis dos mejores amigos eran unos mujeriegos totales, pero yo los queria asi. Por lo mucho que me aburriera escuchar sus cosas.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y me dirigí a mi clase de Biología. Katy ya estaba ahi, sentada.

- Hey, ¿porque no estuviste con nosotros?

- ... habia olvidado mi agenda en informatica. Tu sabes que no puedo vivir sin ella.

- Ah.- dije no muy convencida.

La clase paso lenta... y la verdad era que no estaba escuchando a la Srta. Falls hablar sobre el efecto invernadero.

Mi mente estaba en lo que le pasaba a Stefan y ... tambien en lo que le diria a mis hijos sobre lo de las cuentas.

Tampoco queria cancelar el trato ... eso seria demasiado egoista, solo que él se olvidara de esa minuscula parte.

Bien, regresando al tema. Él no era asi, siempre estaba feliz, haciendo bromas y rompiendole el corazon a las chicas, a su club de fans.

Tenia que admitir que me molestaba un poco que todas las chicas lo idolatraran como el señor perfeccion, al igual que a Ian.

Stefan Salvatore podia ser lindo, amable, un caballero, sexy, buen amigo y muy comprensivo. Pero tambien tenia su lado oscuro, que

solo yo, que habia vivido con él, conocia.

El refran era cierto: No conoces a una persona hasta que vives con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

- No mamá , tengo todo controlado... de verdad.

Ella siguio hablando sobre la responsabilidad y sobre... ese tema.

- Estoy bien! No puedes entenderlo, mamá ? Yo estoy bien, Stefan esta bien...todo esta bien.  
>- Ustedes nunca debieron ... todo es mi culpa...<br>- mama , mama ... mama ! Han pasado dos años! Ya estoy lo bastante grandecita como para solucionar mis problemas yo sola, y creo que Stefan cree lo mismo.  
>- Si él..<br>- No, ma, él no te va a hablar- colgué .

Me habia vuelto una buena actriz con el tiempo, pero aun asi me dolia hablarle asi a mi mama .  
>Voltee y vi a Stefan parado detras de m i.<br>Suspire .

- Quiere venir, Stef. Y cuando a mi mama se le mete algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo saca.  
>- No puedes hacerme esto, Elena. Tienen un trato!<p>

- Pero si ella vuelve...

- No! Nos tiene amenazados!

- Lo se! Pero te juro que he estado haciendo todo lo posible por decirle que estamos bien pero..  
>- Espera! Ella sabe que mi papá esta...<br>- No! Como...- me senté ofendida- ...puedes creer que le diria eso?  
>- Yo... yo... estoy demasiado nervioso y cansado como para pensar bien en este momento.<br>- Sientate... de todas maneras, es como si siguiera siendo tu casa no?

Él me miro algo intrigado, pero se sento y vio la mesa.  
>Y yo a su lado.<p>

Flashback...

Salí de mi cuarto y camine hacia la cocina. Podia oler las galletas de chocolate que mi mama estaba haciendo.  
>Cuando iba a coger una, ella dijo:<p>

- No, no, no, primero ve a llamar a Stefan.  
>- pero...<br>- Elena...  
>- ok..<p>

Fui a su cuarto y el estaba tirado en su cama hablando por telefono.

- No, ella no! Esta en tercero... su nombre es Hannah! - le escuche decir. Ya sabia con quien estaba hablando.

Le quite el celular y lo acerque a mi oído.

- Hola Damon.  
>- Elena?<p>

- Si, lo siento, necesito a Stefan, tiene que colgar.  
>- Ok, pero puedes preguntarle si..<br>- Hannah. Asi se llama - adiviné .  
>- Gracias, El. Nos vemos mañana - se rió .<br>- Ok.

Deje el telefono en la mesita de noche y jalé a Stefan que seguia en la cama.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no interrumpas mis llamadas con Damon? Tenemos cosas importantes que hablar.  
>- Si, claro... como... "Hey, has visto a la chica nueva? Si.. se ve tan sexy con esa falda que siempre lleva... su cabello rubio se ve tan suave a la luz del sol...como me gustaria tocarlo..." - imite su voz.<p>

Se rió a carcajadas por eso.

- Me espias, acaso?  
>- No, mi cuarto esta al lado del tuyo.<br>- Acosadora.  
>- Pervertido.<p>

Me abrazó . Con Stefan, bromear era bromear. Para que le molestase algo, tenias que esforzarte bastante porque no se molestaba facil.  
>Bajamos las escaleras y cuando llegamos a la cocina, nos sentamos en la mesa.<p>

- Porque se demoraron tanto?  
>- Elena empezo a hablar con Damon por telefono. De ahi no digas que soy yo el que gasta la linea.- se rió .<br>- Que? Mama ! no vas a creerle a él esa tonteria no?  
>- Oh, porfavor Elena, todos saben que te mueres por Damon. Pero solo yo sé que lo llamas cada tres segundos.<p>

Mi mama levanto una ceja.

- Ma, le vas a creer a tu hija o a el Sr. Estoy desesperado por una chica.  
>- Elena! Ya callate o no vas a poder dormir hoy , creeme cuando te lo digo.- me amenazo Stefan. Él solia asustarme siempre.<br>- Silencio, los dos! Coman esto y dejen de comportarse como perro y gato.  
>- ... yo soy perro si es asi - susurró .<br>- No es justo! Tu siempre eres el perro! - grit .  
>- No te hagas. No te gusta ser una gatita fiera?<br>- Ya callate!  
>- Chicos! Chicos! ...<p>

Fin del Flashback

Me rei al recordar que las cosas entre nosotros no siempre habian sido asi de incomodas.

- Asi que... Stef... quien es la chica con suerte de esta semana?  
>- De que hablas?<br>- Ya sabes... dime su nombre. Talvez la conozco.  
>- No hay nadie esta semana, las chicas se me pegan mucho, no me dejan respirar.<p>

Me reí .

- Son mujeres en la adolescencia que esperabas?  
>- No lo se... y tu? No hay nadie que te interese? - lo dijo con tono burlon pero su rostro estaba serio.<br>- no... Hay dos tipos de chicos, los que son como tu y Damon y los normales. Los que son como tu , no los soporto.

Abrió la boca fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Ovbiamente tu y Damon no.- sonreí - ustedes son los originales.  
>- Y los normales..?<br>- No hay normales en la escuela.  
>- Cierto... ni siquiera tu .<br>- Hey! Soy lo mas parecido a normal que hay.  
>- Aja... lo dice la chica que se despierta todas las noches a vagar por ahi.<p>

Me quede en silencio por un momento.

- Eso no es gracioso, Stefan. Tu sabes bien porque me pasa eso.  
>- Eh, si , lo siento El... no queria ..- el tambien se puso serio.<br>- Esta bien. Solo... podrias..?

Sonrio y me abrazó .

- Como cuando tenias doce.- recordé .  
>- Igual que cuando teniamos doce... me despertaba y la unica puerta que estaba abierta era la tuya y por alguna razon siempre estabas despierto.<br>- Talvez... por la misma razon que tu , solo que yo solo me quedaba echado.  
>- Yo no podia soportar estar sola en ese momento, Stefan Como tu, que fuiste el protagonista de esa historia, lo soportabas?<br>- Pensaba en mi vida en el presente. Pensaba que mi papa estaba en la carcel, pensaba que mi mama seguia estando... tu sabes ... y yo... estaba en donde debia estar.

Lo abraze mas fuerte.

- En serio deseaba que fueras mi hermano de verdad.  
>- Lo deseabas? Ya no?<br>- No, Stef. Si fueramos hermanos de verdad, no nos llevariamos tan bien. No seriamos tan buenos amigos.  
>- Pero por otro lado.. si hubieramos sido hermanos... no tendriamos estos problemas.<br>- Como fue?  
>- que cosa?<br>- No tener padres...  
>- Ah, eso... te molestas si te digo que no quiero hablar del tema?<br>- Claro que no.

No era la primera vez que hablabamos de esto, pero era la primera en la que queria llorar con solo mirarlo.

Mi mama habia practicamente adoptado a Stefan cuando tenia 7 años. Soñaba con eso todas las noches, él llegando a la casa junto a mi mama .  
>Ella decia que Stefan iba a ser mi nuevo hermano.<br>Si, habia crecido con él. Y habiamos creido que todo iba a estar bien, hasta que su papa regres ... justo cuando mi mama se iba del pais. Su papa... el era otra historia, su maam habia muerto apenas Stef habia nacido, su padre no era exactamente un buen ejemplo, mi mama era abogada y tenia la autoridad y los recursos para encargarse de el, asi que lo hizo.  
>Stefan nunca la perdono por irse en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pero en ese momento nadie sabia que mi mama no tenia ni la menor idea de que su padre habia regresado y se habia ido por un viaje de trabajo creyendo que dejaba a sus hijos a salvo.<br>Su padre lo obligo a vivir con él o... sabe quien que haria. Me quede sola, pero ella nunca se entero .  
>El trato era con su papa , no con Stef. Yo le diria a mi mama que Stefan seguia viviendo aquí y que las cosas seguian normalmente.<br>Eso me preocupaba, pero yo no podia hacer nada.

Hubo una parte del trato que nunca entendi,  
>Stefan me mantenia, no se porque, tenia una teoría: Tal vez, tan solo tal vez, el padre de Stefan tenia un poco de consideración conmigo y ... talvez creia que sin mi madre y sin Stefan no podria... vivir. Pero sabia que mi teoria era imposible porque... no podia ser posible que ese hombre no supiera que mi mama me mandaba un cheque cada mes. O tal vez si? No lo si ... o era cosa de Stef?<br>Él nunca me dejaba pagar mis cosas sola cuando estaba conmigo, otra teoría era que simplemente Stef se preocupaba por mi, pero el si sabia que mi mama me mandaba un cheque asi que tambien era imposible! No lograba una explicacion razonable para todo esto.  
>Ahora mi mama queria volver, despues de 1 año y medio. El problema era que... ella no sabia todo lo que habia pasado y esconderselo todo era parte del trato, y si llegaba seria... romper el trato, osea... peligro...para Stefan.<br>Y si mi mama trataba de hacer algo. él... él ... seguiría en peligro.  
>Mi mejor amigo estaría en peligro.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

- Tienes todo listo?- me preguntó.

- Sí.

- El dinero, la ropa, todo?

- Esta en la casa, solo vamos, lo recogemos y .. ya.

- Estas segura de que este plan va a funcionar? Escapar nunca es la solución.

- Estoy segura Stef.

Salimos del colegio y empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa.

- Te sigue gustando Ian? - me preguntó de repente.

- Stef, te he dicho mil veces que no. Nunca me ha gustado.

- Si, claro, entonces porque siempre que iba a la casa, te ponias esas falditas cortas y te sentabas a su lado.

- Ahg, ¿cuando vas a olvidar eso? - me sonrojé.

- Es que ... él tampoco lo olvida.

Me quede helada, sin moverme.

- Que?

- ...Si, siempre me pregunta si a ti te sigue gustando.

- eh... y tu que le respondes?

- ja! te interesa!

- no! Solo quiero saber.

- Bien... le dije que no sabia, que te preguntara a ti.

- Estas loco? Ahora me lo va a preguntar!

- Y que le vas a responder?

- Stefan, yo...

- Solo una cosa: no demuestren su "amor" en publico. Te aviso que puedo ser un amigo muy celoso. - bromeó.

Por alguna razon, me volvi a sonrojar. Pero una sonrisota se formó en mi rostro. Me pare en frente de él y lo paré.

- Eres celoso, Stefan? - me reí.

- Mmm... no lo sé. Eso tú tendras que averiguarlo.

- ¿como?

- Pruebame

Dijo eso, me esquivó y siguio de largo.

Probarlo... lo tendria en cuenta.

El resto del camino fue en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa.. algo me tomo por sorpresa.

- Damon... ¿que haces aqui? - lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

- Ehh... digo lo mismo sobre Stefan - dijo confundido.

- Este... yo.. nada, una.. visita de amigos. - dijo él.

- Ah, ¿puedo pasar, Elena? - Hizo enfasis en "Elena".

- si, claro.

Abri la puerta y lo deje pasar.

Stefan me jaló.

-¿Que hace él aqui?

- No lo se...

- ¿Que hay con nuestro plan?

- lo siento, Stef. Tendra que ser mañana.

Suspiró y entró.

Nos sentamos en la sala y se podia sentir la tension en el ambiente.

Damon y Stefan estaban en el mismo sillon, pero lo mas alejados posible. Y yo, al frente de ellos.

- ¿Te gustaria salir mañana? - me dijo Ian derepente.

- Eh...

- No, ella va a salir conmigo.

- No te pregunte a ti Stefan. ¿Quieres, El?

- No, no quiere!- le cortó Stef

- Ya callate, Salvatore. ¿Que tal si vamos a .. la playa o... a la feria?

- No va a ir contigo a ningun lado porque..

- Elena ¿Puedo dañar fisica y psicologicamente a tu mejor amigo?

- Si, sueña con eso - respondio Stefan

- Entonces... vamos Elena? Mañana... tu y yo?

- Ya te dije que ella no va a ir contigo!

- Ay, por Dios! Solo callate por un segundo! Los celos se ven a millas de distancia.

- Celoso yo? Por favor... ella es mi mejor amiga!

- Talvez yo no quiera ser solo...

- CHICOS!. - se callaron - D-des-d-de cuando estan peleados?

No me respondieron.

Pero si ayer estaban tan bien... riendose juntos ¿que les habia pasado?

- Es por una chica?

Los dos bajaron la mirada.

- Lo es!- grite sorprendida.- chicos! No puedo creer que esto sea por una chica! Hay millones de chicas en el colegio! Olvidense de ella!

- Es que es... especial - dijo Stefan.

- Y diferente - completo Damon.

- Tienen que olvidarse de ella, de verdad, si una chica les va hacer esto mejor alejense de ella.

- No.. creo que pueda.. la veo todos los dias.

- Yo igual.

- No quiero que esten peleados. No me gusta verlos asi! y.. ¿porque tienen que meterme a mi en sus cosas?

- Lo siento, El... entonces... ¿vamos a salir mañana? - dijo Damon

- No has escuchado todo lo que acaba de decir? - le grito Stefan.- que lo olvidemos!

Damon le dió una mirada furiosa.

-Callate Stefany!

- No otra vez! - les grité- lo siento Damon, le dije a Stefan que saldria con el primero... pero podemos postergarlo para otro dia.

Stefan le sonrió con arrogancia.

- Suerte para la proxima, Damon

- Agh, callate!

- Mmm... chicos, me esperan un rato? Enseguida vengo.

- ok.

Corri hacia mi cuarto y deje mi bolso y mis cosas ahi. Volví a bajar y antes de entrar en la sala, los escuche hablando.

- Te dije que no lo sabia! No que si! - escuche gritar a Stefan.

- Ay, por Dios, se nota que yo le sigo gustando.

- Te voy a decir una cosa: No te acerques a MI Elena, porque si lo haces... te las vas a ver conmigo, y no creo que te guste.

- Hey, no que era como tu "hermanita"?- murmuró Damon con sarcasmo

- Tu sabes bien que no es mi hermana de verdad! Asi que tengo tantas posibilidades como tu de ser ... mas que solo su mejor amigo.

Rebobina y ... pausa.

La chica... de la que habian estado hablando ... la especial y diferente...

La razon por la que ellos habian estado peleando... ¡¿Era ... YO?


	4. Chapter 4

Mis... sentidos estaban completamente nublados... no podia escuchar nada ni sentir nada... solo podia pensar en lo que Stefan

acababa de decir: "Mas que solo su mejor amigo"

Trate de pensar en el momento en que las cosas entre nosotros habian cambiado... ¿Desde cuando me habian empezado a ver.. de

otra forma?

-Flashback-

- Dame un segundo, Stef! - le dije al seguir escuchando que tocaba mi puerta.

- vamos a llegar tarde!

- yo era la que queria ir a esta fiesta ¿recuerdas? No tu!

Escuche su risa, y segui alistandome.

Era el cumpleaños de una amiga y no queria faltar.

Me puse mi vestido y sali poniendome mis aretes.

Stefan estaba parado en la puerta y cuando me vió dijo:

- ...Wow... Elena...

Me ruborizé.

- No es como si nunca me hubieras visto con vestido, Stef.

- Es la primera que... no me hagas caso. Vamonos.

Tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta su carro.

- No creas que te voy a dejar sola en ningun momento. Si algun chico se te acerca... que este listo para que le parta la cara.

- "no te voy a dejar sola en ningun momento" - imite su voz - si, claro. Bien que apenas entres te vas a ir con Ian a coquetear con la

primera chica que se les cruze.

- Tss... ¿quien dice que me voy a ir con Ian? Puedo coquetaer con chicas estando a tu lado.- se rió.

- Stefan, solo hay que centrarnos en una cosa: Tenemos que volver antes de las 2. ¿ok?

- Es un mejor plan.

Me reí con él.

Y como yo predije, apenas entramos a la fiesta, Stefan ya no estaba a mi lado.

"Mujeriego" pensé

Me reuní con mis amigas y a los pocos minutos la musica empezo a sonar.

Baile con ellas hasta que unos chicos las invitaron a bailar y me quedé solo con Katy.

Ví el reloj de mi celular... 12:37...

- No puede ser! ¿Elena?

- Ian! Hola.. - dije derritiendome por dentro. Él era tan... lindo.

- Casi no te reconozco! Jamas te habia visto con un vestido tan... asi...

Me reí.

- Supongo que... gracias. Stefan reaccionó igual.

- Ah... - puso mala cara por alguna razon -¿Quieres bailar?

- Si, claro

Me llevó a la pista de baile.

- ¿Donde esta Stefan?

- Eh... - miro alrededor- alguien llamada Amy lo alejó de mi lado.

- Amy Williams? Ja! ¿Quien lo diria...?

- ¿porque?

- Ella es... lo contrario de Stefan. Tan.. tímida.

- Nadie se resiste a los encantos de un hombre. - bromeó.

- Eso es cierto - sonreí.

Bailamos la cancion que estaba sonando y cuando comenzó la siguiente, él me susurró al oido:

- De verdad que estas preciosa.- ... me sonrojé.

- Me parece o estas coqueteando con ella? - una voz me sacó de mi trance.

- Hola, Stefan.- dijo Ian, sonriendo.

- Stef... alli estas... no te veia por ningun lado- dije.

- No me has respondido, Ian- dijo con un tono acusador.

- No puedo evitarlo ¿ok? La has visto? Claro que no! Porque tu solo la ves como tu hermanita.

Stefan levantó una ceja.

- Si...solo desaparece!

Ian se rió, pero se alejó.

Stef se me acercó... me cogio de la cintura y ... empezo a bailar conmigo.

- ¿Que fue todo eso de amigo protector? Estaba pasandola genial!

- Has visto la hora?

- No...

- 1:23 am. Creo que debemos irnos.

- Ok, pero primero respondeme algo.

- si?

- Que has estado tomando ¿ah? El Stefan que yo conozco no baila!

- Ay, por favor! apenas nos estamos moviendo! ¿Quieres ver al verdadero Stefan bailar?

Antes de que pudiera responder, él... se movió tan... wow...

Por primera vez, vi un poco de lo que todas las chicas estaban enamoradas.

Vi a ese chico encantador que hacia que ... ridiculo y sexy fueran sinonimos.

Aunque tengo que admitir que en ese momento, solo vi la parte sexy, pero No se lo digan a él.

- Stefan!

- que? - me miró a los ojos.

- Wow! Tienes que ... - olvidé lo que tenia que decir.

- Si, lo sé. - se rió.- Y la verdad es que... no he tomado nada.

- Eres un ... ¿cual es la palabra? ah, si... coqueto! - me reí con él.

Cuando estabamos a punto de salir, una mano me detuvo.

- Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi? - dijo Ian.

- Esque...

- Estamos atrasados - explicó Stefan.

- Ah, en ese caso... - me dió un largo beso en la mejilla - Nos vemos el Lunes, El.

- Si...

- Debes sentirte genial ¿no? - me pregunto en el carro.

- porque?

- Por Ian

Me quedé callada.

- ¿Como es cuando estas enamorado? - le pregunté.

Me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Porque la pregunta?

- ... curiosidad

- la verdad es que ... no lo se. Nunca lo he estado.

- Nunca?

- ...no

- pero... todas esas chicas que ...

- cuesta creerlo ¿no?

- ...un poco. Siempre supe que solo te divertias con ellas.

- Tienes una mala reputacion de mi - sonrió.

- Tengo una buena y una mala ... a veces eres algo bipolar - me reí.

- que?

Despues de seguir bromeando ... nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

- ¿Crees que estas enamorada de Ian?

- ...no... ya te dije que solo era curiosidad

- ...creeme, cuando estes enamorada de verdad... lo vas a notar

- ¿estas seguro?

- oh, si..

- Fin del Flashback -

Todo había comenzado ahi.

Respire hondo y ... entré a la sala.

- Asi que .. chicos, quien es ella?

- ¿Quien es quien? - preguntó Ian.

- La chica por la que estan peleandose - fingí no saber nada.

Stefan me miró con los ojos entrecerrados...¡rayos!... él me conocia demasiado bien. Podia descubrir que estaba actuando..

- No creo que la conozcas

- seguro?

- ...si

- Bien, ya que nuestro plan se pospone hasta mañana... me voy - Stefan cogió sus cosas y se dirigió ahacia la puerta.

- Ian, esperame un momento ¿si?

- ok

Corri hacia la puerta y lo detuve.

- Stef! ¿estas loco? Hace cinco minutos no querias volver a esa casa por nada del mundo y ahora vas voluntariamente.- susurré

- ¿Quien dice que me estoy llendo a la casa de mi papa?

- ... entonces a donde vas?

- no lo sé, a cualquier lado, simplemente no quiero estar aqui.

- porque?

- ¿No te gustaria pasar tiempo a solas con tu Ian querido?

- Mi que? Stefan, madura! Prefieres irte por creer algo que no es cierto o quedarte?

Suspiró.

- Te veo mañana, El. Espero que podamos seguir con nuestro plan.


End file.
